


When We Wake

by pulchraedoloribus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It’s definitely different, Special Agent Haught, you’ll catch on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchraedoloribus/pseuds/pulchraedoloribus
Summary: Waverly’s been on the run since she was six. Nicole is an agent of the regime, trained to capture and interrogate enemies of the state. When the two meet, the girl sparks a certain sense of familiarity in Nicole, as if she had known her in a past life. That can’t be though, of course. Nicole has only ever known a life in the confines of the border, and Waverly had lived her life up to this point outside of it. So how is it that Nicole knows her name?





	1. Ea ad portas

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for clicking! I hope you don’t regret it haha.
> 
> Secondly, our Nicole and Waverly are not the same people we know from the show. At least, not yet. With that being said, please stay with me through the awkward language. Nicole is odd- Waverly will help set her straight (no pun intended??).
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy! As always, please feel free to leave any feedback; it’s always appreciated.

_“Let her run. She’ll tire herself out soon enough anyway.”_

Tired. Now that was an understatement. She had spent years- YEARS- running, and for what?

Maybe she didn’t _want_ to run anymore.

Maybe she wanted to get _caught_.

With only about thirty minutes left of sunlight, Waverly Earp threw down one last clump of snow to the soil beneath her before making haste to the border.

 _Should work_.

She gazed across the field of fresh snowfall. Peaceful. Untarnished.

Snow.

It had been a constant in her life, even when all else had abandoned her. A soft requiem for a chaotic heart. She never remembered it feeling quite this cold though.

Now it crunched against her worn boots. Her feet, long numb from the snow that had managed to seep in through the holes in her shoes, rubbed uncomfortably against the leather, opening old sores once again.

_This will all be over soon._

And then what? Had she really thought this through well enough? Maybe the combined lack of sleep and poor nutrition had put her mind at a deficit, so much so that an incredibly irrational plan seemed like a positive, pursuable one. She shook the thought away.

 _Too late to go back now_.

It wasn’t long before Waverly arrived at the border. She scanned the open field again for any signs of them.

Nothing.

_They have to be here some-_

“Freeze! Stop right where you are!”

_It’s time. Go._

_Seven men surround the perimeter_.

A hundred yards and they have the advantage in both size and materials. It’s a clear victory, but that doesn’t mean it has to be an easy one.

She kept her pace.

_“Run! And don’t look back!”_

A voice last heard so long ago she was nearly sure she had forgotten it echoed through her mind.

_“Run, Waverly, run!”_

Running was all she had known.

 _No more running_.

“You are in contempt with the regime on the grounds of trespassing. Surrender now and your penalty will be minimal.”

_I’m so sorry, Wynonna._

With one heavy plunge to the snow, Waverly rolled her ankle and sent herself stumbling to the bed of ice beneath her. The guards, having been a mere few paces behind her, now towered over her body.

Time’s up.

* * *

Nicole laced up her black boots, staring at her reflection in them as she tied the final knot. She could make out a soft outline of her face, a red smudge for her hair. It was enough, hiding all the things she did not want to see.

Like the things she saw in the mirror when she put her cap on. She pinned a piece of hair between her hat and the silver line that disrupted the skin by her temple. _Perfect_.

Now, if only she could feel that sure of what was to come.

The young sergeant picked up the worn packet from her simple wooden desk, fingering through the same pages she had flipped through several dozen times that day already. Turning it to the last page, she creased the paper, breathing in deep.

 _Okay_.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror, straightening her posture. “Commander, it has been done as you so ordered. The prophecy is complete. On this day, I humbly submit to you the last revenants- Wait,“ she scolded herself. “That’s not correct.”

She glanced down at her paper, pressing in at her line with her thumb. _Why do I keep saying revenants? As if there was such a word.. Compose yourself, Haught_. “Remnants,” she cleared her throat, trying to shake off her anxieties. Today was a big day- not the kind for being caught by surprise. “ _Remnants_ of the rebellion- the Earps.”

A knocking at the door caused Nicole to jump. She ran a hand down her abdomen, pulling tight at an already straight uniform. She cleared her throat as a man’s voice disturbed the silence.

“Sergeant Major Haught? Your troop is ready.”

Nicole dropped the packet back on her desk before turning to her bed. A certain book caught her eye. There were few things in this life that comforted her as much as that simple leather-bound book did. Its corners were worn down and its pages had turned yellow, but it was home.

Her love affair with some heap of leather-bound paper- it was something the young sergeant had developed a reputation for over the years, one she had been trying to discredit as of late. If only she were given this honour a few years prior, Nicole surely would have slipped the prized possession into the jacket of her uniform. Times change though.

She tucked her book under her pillow and straightened her sheets for the fifth time that evening. “Just one minute, Private.”

A certain anxiety had been building in Nicole over the past forty-eight hours. She tried to rationalize it though.

_Surely every sergeant has felt this overwhelming pressure when presenting his troops to the Commander for the first time._

However, no one had ever quite fallen into Nicole’s predicament. After all, it isn’t every year that one gets to celebrate the birthday of her kingdom.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her quarters.

_It’s time._

A red tuft slipped from her cap as she closed her chamber’s door.

* * *

Nicole paced back and forth, the shine of her boots contrasting sharply against the dullness of the concrete beneath her. She had spent the past few minutes picking at her wrist clasped by her hand behind her, feeling the pressure of her drivers who awaited outside their Humvees for her signal. The rest of her men surely looked on from their seats inside the vehicles.

_Uniforms, systems check, starting cue, radios... For the love of Bulshar, please let me not forget anything._

Nicole straightened, bringing her arms back to her sides before addressing her men. “Drivers, remember to keep a close follow on me,” Nicole reminded as she continued to pace, flitting eye-contact between her three drivers. “The minute we step out of these vehicles, the entire kingdom will be watching us. Any last questions?”

In unison, they responded, “No, Sergeant Major.”

Nicole paused for a moment, making sure to look each in the eye. ”Very well then. Start your engines and wait for my lead. The gates should be opening shortly. Should anything happen, use your radios. Understood?”

“Yes, Sergeant Major.” Their voices echoed through the stale room.

Nicole smiled. “Happy Day of Atonement, gentlemen.”

She saluted each of her drivers before making pace to her vehicle. Scanning the open garage, she looked for any sudden movements. Nothing. _I swear if-_

_There._

A short man of dark complexion with BDU’s that hung lopsided on his bulky frame came running straight towards Nicole. She huffed, shaking her head as she turned around once again, continuing to the driver’s side of her Humvee. “Blackburn, nice of you to join us.”

The man scrambled to catch up. “Listen, Haught, I’m sorry I-“

“You can explain yourself on the way over. You’re riding with me.”

The man’s shoulders fell. “Yes, ma’am.”

The car was silent except for the low hum of the vehicle’s engine. Blackburn was the first to break the heaviness that hung between them. “If you’re going to scold me, please spare me this moment of anticipation and just do it.”

Nicole sighed, turning to her friend. “Blackburn, I’m not here to reprimand you, I just- Why must you never take a _single thing_ in your life seriously? If not for you, for me? Just this once! You know this is a big day for me, for all of us, and you had me worried you wouldn’t make it here in time. Do you understand the kind of _stress_ that causes? I’m supposed to show the Commander that I have it all together and that I am ready to take the next steps in my leadership. How am I supposed to do that if I cannot even bring my second in command, my _best friend_ , to support me?”

She looked at her friend expectantly, noticing the slight droop to his appearance. “You’re right, Haught. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good, because I cannot afford any more losses on account of your lack of preparation,” Nicole stressed, now breaking eye contact to focus on the great metal door opening in front of her. She switched her gears to drive. “Now, tell me something reassuring.”

Blackburn paused a moment. “I _mostly_ memorized my lines.”

The engine roared as Nicole’s foot fell heavy on the gas. “Blackburn…”

Blackburn laughed, placing a hand on Nicole’s raised shoulders. “I am only yanking your chain, Haught. Relax. I know you were not spending the past several nights locked up in your quarters getting lucky. There’s far too much tension in your shoulders for that to be true. Just trust your old friend on this one, okay? Everything is going to be- Stop the car!“

Nicole’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“Stop the car! There’s a messenger!”

Nicole slammed her breaks as she noticed the man a yard in front of her waving his arms about frantically. Blackburn opened his door, allowing the man to climb on.

“Sergeant Major?”

The private saluted Nicole, who returned the motion, clearing her throat as she did so.

“What is it, Private? I haven’t much time.”

“A message from Sir and Madame Haught. They request your presence at the Banquet Hall tonight at sundown.”

_The Banquet Hall?_

“Did they say what for?”

“No, ma’am. That was all they gave me.”

“Message received,” Nicole’s voice drifted with her thoughts.“Well, if that is all, you are dismissed. Happy Atonement Day, Private.”

“Happy Atonement Day to you as well, Sergeant Major.”

With that, the young man cleared the path and Nicole raced forward, barely allowing enough time for her Corporal to shut his door.

_The Banquet Hall. On Atonement Day? What could that possibly be about?_

* * *

“You are under arrest for trespassing. Resist and your punishment shall only increase in severity.”

The man was hard. Cold.

 _Just like the rest_.

Waverly made an attempt to sit up only to fall flat. The men’s laughter was met in unison. A chill went through Waverly’s spine.

“See, gentlemen? They always tire out sooner or later. Come on now! Restrain her.”

The man doing all the talking, likely their captain, paced back and forth across Waverly’s sight line, hands clasped behind his back.

“Now, what is your name, wanderer?”

Waverly looked up at the man but said nothing. Her lack of respect drew up anger inside of him. It seemed he wasn’t used to such disobedience.

“Are you a _mute_? I _said_ , what is your name?”

Restraints clinked against her limp hands and her back bowed against a heavy weight. She remained silent, letting the indignation on her face speak for her.

“You will _speak_ when spoken to. Answer me!”

She watched as her continued silence brought a mix of panic and confusion to his eyes.

 _Come on. I know they’ve taught you better than that._  
  
“Go to Hell.”

If he didn’t know before, he surely would now.

The loss of control over the situation set firm in his jaw. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, are you deaf?” Waverly mocked. She may have planned for this - her capture, but she never intended to make it easy for them. “I said, go to _Hell_.”

No sooner did his expression change did Waverly feel the sensation of rubber meeting flesh. Her mouth filled with blood. She coughed and spat into the snow. Red tainted white.

“Very well. If you don’t want to tell me, this certainly will.” He remained hard, but the hint of alarm in his tone was clear to Waverly.

The man pulled out a simple device from his utility belt, holding it up to Waverly’s eye. She smirked as his face fell.

 _He knows_.

“Erase the mark-up on trespassing. This one is no simple wanderer.”

In the distance there could be heard a grumbling of confusion. Waverly fidgeted with her restraints. This was taking too long.

“Pardon? How can you be so sure-“

“Know your place, Dominguez,” the man hissed. “Do your job and pick her up. We’re taking her in. Now.”

There was a rustling, a crunching of the snow, before a great weight was felt driving into the young woman’s temple, rendering Waverly’s world dark.

* * *

Darkness set in around them. Each breath in time with each stepped echoed through her head. The world was closing in on her.

Nicole’s eyes flitted about the audience, catching on the chairs placed next to the Commander’s. She made eye-contact with her parents. _Stop it._

She took a deep breath. _In. Out. In. Out._

Nicole looked to the sky again. There was something comforting in the darkness.

_The fireworks are going to be beautiful tonight._

Just like in the memory of her first Atonement Day, sitting next to the Commander with her parents, holding onto a dream that, one day, she would be one of the great men out there donning the most beautiful uniforms. Her favorite part was always-

_Now._

_Three. Four. Five. Turn._

The drum of the marching stopped. All eyes turned to her. She shivered.

Nicole cleared her throat. _Easy, Haught._

Her lips parted. “Commander, it has-“

In an instant, all the hours spent rehearsing for this very moment turned to waste. For when the moment arrived in which she should announce the squandering of the rebellion, Nicole’s attention broke to a disturbance at the gate.

A group of men donned in white uniforms came marching upwards, causing Nicole’s troop to break formation. They weren’t slowing, and no one cared to stop them. Not even the Commander.

 _This was not in the script. What are they_ -

From the mob came a single man whose insignia, which she spotted on his left breast pocket, she recognized. _Border Patrol_. “Stop! Stop the ceremony! Make way! Stop the ceremony!”

From echoing silence came a rumbling of murmurs. Each citizen turned to his friend, nervously chattering about the sight before them.

No one had ever dared interrupt the re-enactment with something as small as a whisper or a tapping of one’s foot. Now, an entire kingdom watched as a team of seven men broke the highest point of the ceremony. _This can’t be some petty arrest. They would never break protocol for that. Unless..._

Nicole could only watch.

Surrounded by five man hung one small woman, held up by the agents who detained her. At first glance, it was hard to make out if she were adult or child as her body lay limp and her hair obscured her face.

_How could someone so small cause such a great disturbance?_

Nicole stared intently at the figure, trying to make sense of this mess. But as the agents pulled to her feet, her face was revealed long enough to show a certain green eye that was looking back up directly at Nicole.

Her gasp was audible.

_How do I..._

A sense of familiarity struck Nicole that she was unable to pinpoint immediately. She looked back to her troop, trying to read their expressions, but they too seemed just as lost as the rest. Even Blackburn looked to her old friend in a way that instantly brought a cold loneliness to Nicole’s being. _They don’t see it._

The captain of the men in white stepped forward, replacing Nicole’s place at the foot of their leader. He bowed before his voice bellowed a phrase that Nicole swore she would never forget. “Commander, I present to you that last remnant of the rebellion!”

Nicole did her best to hold composure, but this feeling was one she could not shake. A name fell out of her mouth unwillingly.

“Waverly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Would you look at that! You made it through!
> 
> Did it suck? I hope it didn’t suck. Feel free to let me know either way in the comments.
> 
> While you’re out there being social, feel free to check me out on twitter or tumblr: @waverlyreyes
> 
> Last but not least, thanks guys! Hope you all are finding some love and hope in this holiday season. Take care of yourselves!


	2. ne obliviscamur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! The holidays found me a lot busier than I was expecting. 
> 
> Hope 2018 is treating you all well so far, and enjoy the chapter!

Darkness smothered the entire kingdom in an instant as every stadium light was extinguished simultaneously. Packs of people began to run in wild disarray, not trained in how to deal with a situation such as the one they currently found themselves confronted with.

Their fear echoed. The warning sirens followed.

All day, Nicole could barely do anything more than keep up. Now, keeping up seemed irrelevant. Instead, she just watched the scene that unraveled before her.

She looked to the crowds first. Her troop, once huddled in a broken dishevelment, were now gone. In their place were groups of citizens aimlessly running around in their panic, only to be beaten back into place by the men in white. She hoped this meant her men were safe, that they had received orders via radio and were off to help contain the crowds.

_But what about me..._

“Everyone remain where you are. An escort will be with you shortly.”

The voice echoed on the intercom, bringing comfort to no one.

Especially not Nicole.

Reality took hold of her once again as the pacing of bodies around her led her eyes back to the ones that had disrupted her focus the first time.

Waverly- the girl whose name defied all logic and somehow etched itself deeply into her memory.

Her eyes clung to Nicole with the sort of desperation that led her to believe that, somehow, she was responsible for what had happened, what was happening, and what was to happen yet. They begged her to do _something_.

But Waverly’s unspoken desire fell flat as all Nicole could do was stand there, paralysed in her own dumbfoundment.

“Bring the girl to solitary. I’ll have her dealt with later.”

The guards, who had been holding the limp girl up, began to march once again in a most deliberate fashion to the great metal doors. Nicole’s jaw fell as her contact with Waverly broke.

“But- Sir, she- What could she possibly have done?”

The words fell from her mouth in a stammer, exuding a kind of weakness Nicole was not familiar with showing.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder. In any other moment, Nicole would have straightened herself to attention. But now, she had no room in her consciousness for rules and tradition.

Now, all she could think about was the look of disappointment that fell on the girl’s face when the men led her away, causing a distinct gnawing in Nicole’s gut. Nicole winced as she tried to shake the image, pulling her lips to a firm line and her eyebrows drawn into a crease.

It wasn’t until the Commander cleared his throat that Nicole remembered he was standing right beside her. “Sergeant Major, you appear to be falling sick. Why don’t you let Witely escort you back to Dr. Perley. A quick session to calm your nerves. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

 _No_.

No she didn’t want to have a session with Dr. Perley. What she wanted was for someone to answer at least one of her damn questions and tell her what the hell was going on.

But the words were caught in the back of her throat, making no more progress than her feet had ever since that girl disrupted everything. She was a slave to shock.

“I-“

Nicole stammered, meeting her parents’ eyes searching for answers, only to find firm reassurances. Nicole’s body betrayed her mind, and she turned back to her Commander and nodded.

_Why is this happen-_

“Perfect. Witely will escort you now then. I’ll notify Dr. Perley of your coming.”

A firm arm gripped Nicole’s bicep, forcing her unwilling body to march forward. She turned her head ever so slightly, just enough to catch the fabric covering the hand that gripped her tightly.

_White. Another of Bulshar’s Men._

It wasn’t until she and Witely had made several paces forward that Nicole’s mind caught up with what was happening. She whipped her head around to find her parents.

But they had moved on, now talking with deliberate urgency to the Commander as the crowds beneath them slowly dissolved away down grey corridors. The sirens still wailed.

The clamor of the doors closing shook Nicole out of her trance. Before Nicole could explain how she made it from the throne to the infirmary, Witely thrust a heap of white fabric into her arms.

“Here. To change into before your session. You know how Perley feels about her couches.”

“Pardon?”

“Your clothes. They’re soaked.”

Nicole looked down at herself. Sure enough, water had pooled around her boots from the garments that clung to her.

_How had I not noticed the snow?_

Witely snapped Nicole back out of her thoughts. “Change out of your dress garments, and I’ll be sure the help launders your uniform before returning it to your quarters. Though, from what I heard, you won’t be needing them much longer.”

Witely held his arm out to the room in front of her and Nicole followed. It wasn’t until she turned the knob that Witley’s words registered with her.

“Sir, these are garments reserved for Bulshar’s Men. Certainly a towel will do?”

The man laughed at her discretion.

“Relax, Haught. You aren’t insinuating I am breaking the law now, are you?”

The man gave her an expectant look. A law broken by one of Bulshar’s Men was in and of itself enough to warrant treason. Nicole gulped. “No, I- No, of course not. I’ll be just a moment.”

Nicole slipped behind the steel door to find a simple bench and one lone mirror. After peeling her clothes off her cold body and lying her cap atop the mess, Nicole hesitantly met the figure she saw reflecting back at her.

Her new garments, though not clinging to her frame as her old ones had, fit her as though they were designed for her exact proportions. They hugged her shoulders and met her ankles, a rarity without the help of a tailor. An emboldened B adorned her left chest pocket.

 _A proper uniform_.

Nicole looked upward still, running her fingers through her dripping hair so as to squeeze the last of the rain water out.

_Would not want to upset Perley, now would I?_

Nicole let go as the finished the wringing. She stood straight, staring herself in the eyes before collecting her things.

She felt like a fraud as she opened the door once again to meet Witley’s greeting face in the hallway.

“Shall we?”

He motioned forwards for the two of them to proceed to the hallway Nicole was all too familiar with.

They stopped at a door with a plaque that read “Dr. Mattie Perley. Psychiatry” to the left of the doorframe.

Nicole took one deep breath in.

“Have a cleansing session, Haught.”

And out.

Nicole pulled at the bottom of her jacket before reaching for the little knob.

 _Clear your mind, Haught_.

She flicked her damp hair over her shoulder.

White tainted red.

 _Here we go again_.

* * *

They had been marching for quite some time. The throbbing in her arms from the men’s strong grips were only matched by the numbness that had taken hold in her feet. Her legs barely carried her now.

Life outside the confines of the border was in no way an easy one. In fact, it might be argued that Waverly would have been better off had she been caught and forced to live a life in accordance with the law of Bulshar.

It may have been _easier_ , perhaps. But not _better_.

For while life in the uncivilized was harsh, at least it was free and organic. Inside these stone walls contained only more harsh tones of grey that mirrored the livelihood of the residents who dwelt inside of them.

Each had a beating heart that pumped the blood that ran through their veins. But in reality, each man was just a robot clothed in skin.

They were doomed to a life of imprisonment without even realising it.

“Marty? Gary?”

The barking of a man’s voice stirred Waverly out of her thoughts. By the added strain to her arms, it appeared the interruption had startled her escorts too.

“Marsh? What business do you have down here?”

Unlike her escorts, this man donned a steel blue button down with dark pants. Despite his clear lack in rank, the man held a certain confidence in his mission. “Are you two headed for solitary?”

“Yeah, that’s what the-“

“You’re going to need to make a slight detour,” the man cut him off, much to the aggravation of Marty and Gary. “The Commander requests there to be a little introduction between caseworker and prisoner.”

”And where is it exactly that the Commander requests us?”

“Well, you see, that’s the interesting part,” the messenger taunted, staring only at Waverly now. “He’s asked that you take her to the left wing in high security, room C13.”

“Isn’t that-“

The man crouch down so that his eyes were level with the girl’s. He chuckled, knowing what was to come. “Yes. In interrogation. She’s going to need a prayer and then some. They’ve assigned her to Miller.”

The men all joined in a chorus of laughter. “Miller?”

_Miller… I know that name. Why do I know that name?!_

“I’ll bet 50 that she doesn’t make it more than one week with Jim.”

Waverly’s eyes flitted back and forth across the cold floors as her escorts lifted her back up and proceeded down a new hallway. _Miller, Miller, Miller...C’mon!_

“50? I bet 200 that she won’t even make it out of the room tonight!”

Their laughter only reached Waverly’s ears as background noise to the problem ahead of her.

_Jim Miller… Wait!_

The man to her left flashed his badge. Two, thick doors swung open, fashioned with metal markers reading “West Wing”.

 _Jim Miller. What are the odds that there’s more than one Jim Miller here?_ She bit her lip in regret.

 _God help me_ , she thought to herself as they stopped in front of room 13. _It’s Killer Miller._

* * *

“Nicole. I’ve been expecting you.”

Dr. Perley- the one person besides her parents who had ever called her by her first name.

It was meant to foster some sort of trust and intimacy between the doctor and her patients to bring about a more productive session. All it had ever brought Nicole was discomfort.

Nicole nodded respectfully. “Dr. Perley. Happy Day of Atonement.”

She took a seat on Perley’s couch, overcome with sudden gratitude for her change in attire.

“Happy Day of Atonement, Nicole. I was told the disturbance during your presentation greatly stirred you.”

Nicole picked at her thumbs. She had always kept her nails meticulously short, but she somehow never could get a handle on her cuticles. She pulled at the skin, bringing blood to the surface.

“Yes. I, uh- I had not quite rehearsed for such an interruption.”

Perley nodded, jotting something down on the clipboard that remained in her hands during every session. Nicole’s eyes always wandered when this happened.

The room was simple. No greater than a dorm room, the office allowed for only a simple desk of steel, a two-seater couch, and Perley’s iron chair. It had little personality, as was true of most of the government’s buildings, with charcoal walls and vinyl flooring.

 _Cold_.

Just like the prison cells.

The same cells they were bound to be holding Waverly in, though she likely would not be afforded such warm garments to change into.

“Nicole!”

She blinked as Perley snapped in her face, drawing back her attention.

Nicole rubbed her eyes. “Sorry,” she muttered. “My thoughts appear to be controlling me today.”

“Well of course. I presumed that’s why you were here.”

Nicole nodded. _Right. What was I expecting?_ “It does appear I am in need of a cleansing.”

Perley offered a tight-lipped smile. “What is it that is troubling your mind?”

“A girl.”

“A girl?”

Nicole sighed. “Yes. The one who disrupted the ceremony. I-“ Nicole was embarrassed. _Should I even be disclosing this?_

Nicole wiped her hands on her pants. _I have to. She likely knows already_. “I know her name. But that’s impossible, right? She’s from the Outside. There’s no way I could have known her.”

Perley nods, jotting something down on her clipboard. “I see. Is that all?”

Nicole nods, avoiding eye-contact.

“Right then, you know what to do.”

Nicole bowed her head and closed her eyes as if she were to pray. She took a deep breath, sensing that Perley had moved in closer. Her presumption was confirmed several seconds later as two hands fell atop her head. Another breath.

Then, like two scene partners in a musical, Nicole and Perley spoke in unison a plea Nicole knew all too well. “Clear my head, clear my heart. Bring my focus to Bulshar. Rid me these thoughts that conflict. Send them to the banishment.”

The two breathed deeply one last time before Nicole felt the weight of Perley’s hands leave her head, bringing her back to reality. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Perley was back in her chair across the room.

Perley smiled gently. “So, Nicole. What troubles your mind?”

Nicole thought for a moment before coming to a resolute answer. “Nothing.”

“Well then, I must encourage you to attend to your obligations. You know I love hearing from you, Nicole, but your parents are waiting.”

 _The Banquet Hall. How could I forget!_ “You are most certainly right, Dr. My apologies. I will be going now.”

“Oh, Nicole? One last thing.”

Nicole stood in front of her chair expectantly. “Yes?”

“I have received word that the situation has been handled. Waverly is properly detained and is being interrogated as we speak. You should expect no more interruptions from her.”

Nicole’s face scrunched in confusion. “Waverly?”

“Yes. The girl who was brought in following the ceremony. I was told she crossed paths with your troop as you were exiting?”

“Oh, yes. I do remember now. The girl,” Nicole recalled, staring at a fixed point on the floor as she recounted the night. “What did you say her name was again?”

“Waverly. I have no information as of now, but she appears to be nobody of significance.”

“Hm,” Nicole hummed. _Waverly_. “The name does not sound familiar. You’re probably right. Well, good night to you, Dr. Happy Day of Atonement.”

“And a happy Day of Atonement to you as well, Nicole. Say hello to your parents for me.”

Nicole nodded and smiled as she turned the knob to the door. “Will do.”

_Waverly. What an odd name._

* * *

At age 12, Nicole had learned the concept of survival of the fittest. If memory served her right, this notion suggested that all living things compete in a battle that separates the weak from the strong. The stronger of a group will outcompete the weaker ones, killing them off, leaving only the strong to survive.

Perhaps that’s where part of the power lies in a surname, if not just for mere reputation and identification. When a lineage carries on for so long, never to die off, the blood in that line must be strong.

All it takes is for one to survive the next generation for the line to prosper. Just one individual who proved as strong, if not stronger, than the rest.

Just one person, like Nicole.

That, Nicole reasoned, was why her parents were harder on her than anyone else. She was taught well enough to know that mere love and affection could not render someone a survivor. No, rather a certain toughness had to be pressed upon an individual to harden them up and give them the tools they need to survive.

The tools they needed to defend against the atrocities committed against Bulshar before they took hold of a nation, as they once had in the days of the Earps.

So when Nicole sat down to dinner with her parents, she did not feel the slightest trace of disappointment when neither congratulated her on her troop’s performance.

“You’re late.”

Nicole bowed before pulling the seat out from under her. “Please forgive me, Father. Dr. Perley wanted a word with me following the ceremony. I lost track of time. It won’t happen again.”

“Best not,” her mother chimed in, forking a piece of asparagus. “What an embarrassment that would be if the Commander came to regret his decision about our daughter.”

Nicole’s fork drifted across her plate, finding a piece of steak. “His decision?”

“For the love of Bulshar, I’m beginning to regret this already,” her father mumbled. “See, I had a feeling she wasn’t ready for-“

“Ready for what?” Nicole had dropped her fork and knife, now resting her hands in her lap.

Her parents exchanged glances before her father cleared his throat. “The Commander wanted to be here to tell you. But after the situation during the ceremony-“

“What situation?”

Her mother shot him an eye. Nicole’s brows scrunched. “Your father misspoke, dear. I believe what he is referring to is that girl the Guard found on their evening patrol. It appears she was detained on counts of treason.”

“Do you know what for?” If Dr. Perley couldn’t give her answers, perhaps her parents could. They were Bulshar’s second-in-command, after all.

“That has yet to be ascertained. The Commander is tending to it now, hence his absence.”

Nicole nodded, picking up her fork again to play with her food. “So why is it exactly that his presence was expected?”

“Well-“ her mother began, only to be cut off.

“You are being promoted Nicole.”

Nicole just about choked on the onion she had just swallowed. “Pardon?”

“The Commander has been watching you, Nicole,” her mother said softly, almost resembling affection. Almost. “He knows your dedication to the law, your loyalty to the regime. He wishes to reward you by swearing you in to the highest duty. He wishes for you to make your promise to become one of Bulshar’s Men.”

Nicole laughed, staring at her plate as she moved the food around on it. “You’re teasing me.”

“Are we?” Her father pushed. “Then why on Earth are you wearing that outfit, Nicole? You think it was a coincidence that Witely had those garbs waiting for you after the ceremony?”

“I-“ Nicole thought about it. _Well it was strange. Illegal even. The consequences for such an action would be_ \- “I accept.”

Her father laughed. “Quite the turn around you made there, Nicole. Are you sure? This is a rather large step up from the duties you are accustomed to.”

Nicole nodded. _I’ve never felt so sure of anything in my life._ “I’m certain. I want to do more to protect this kingdom and the people I care about.”

Nicole’s mother sighed a chiding laugh. “Enough with all this talk of love and care, Nicole. Loyalty and duty. That’s what’s most important. It’s what you’re _good_ at. Keep those at the center and you’ll do just fine.”

Nicole nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Nicole,” her father stood up, motioning her towards him. “It’s time to swear you in.”

* * *

“I’m going to ask you one more time. If you don’t give me the answers I need, the consequences will begin,” the man warned through gritted teeth. “Now, what were you doing at the border?”

They had been going at this for hours now. The chair was cold, Miller’s eyes were colder, and her restraints bit at her wrists with a violence that could only be matched by her interrogator. All of her senses begged for her to cry out. But Waverly sat, unmoving, staring down the eyes of her abuser.

“You Earps are all the same,” the man spat, slamming his hands against the metal table as he stood. “Very well. Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

What happened next was something all Waverly’s years of researching could not have prepared her for. She screamed a death-curdling wail. The man chuckled.

“Miler! The Commander said interrogate her, not torture her!”

“When you’re an agent, you can call the shots.” Miller held the man down with his glare, forcing the other man to break eye-contact first. “She’s useless anyway. I doubt she even knows why she got so close to the border, isn’t that right?”

Miller crouched down, smiling cunningly at the small girl. “Pathetic.”

“Eat shit!” The voice was so small, it could almost have been disregarded. But Miller heard her, and he wasn’t one to let things go.

Just as soon as Waverly had spat in the man’s face did Miller press the button held in his hand for a second time. Waverly’s screams broke out again.

“She’s another false alarm Take her back to her cell. I’m done with her for tonight. She’s nothing more than another wanderer trying to stick it to the regime.”

After several seconds of yelling, Waverly’s body finally gave up on her. Her head bowed as her body slumped, creating a deadweight for the guards to carry back down the hall.

The echoes of her cry could be heard in the next wing, making it to the room of a certain ginger agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me! Hope this chapter found you well. Much thanks to everyone who has left a comment or kudos; I appreciate it all!


End file.
